The Creator's King
by J-Eazy98
Summary: Everyone needs love in their lives, even gods. Sorry if summary isn't so good. First Fanfic. Arceus/OC, ArceusxOC, OCxArceus.


Hello, viewers. This is my first Fanfic so yay, finally published. I got the idea around the start of the year and noticed there aren't many Arceus x Human fanfics. I thought of all the scenes in a separate manner and began to piece them all together so I apologize in advance if any parts may not make any sense. Also…LEMON scene might not be much, first Fanfic. So, without further ado…Pokémon: The Creator's King.

Arceus, God of the pokémon world, rest upon her chamber in the Hall of Origin. Yet to her, she was depressed. The other Legendaries took worry upon their creator since she is never upset.

Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World, was the first to acknowledge the saddened creator.

"My queen, what is troubling you?"

*Sigh*, why can't I find a worthy soul perfect enough in their own way to rule alongside me as my king, and me as their queen, why?

Giratina took a brief moment to think of a reason that wouldn't demoralize her anymore than she already is. "I honestly don't know my queen, anyone human or pokémon alike should jump at the opportunity to be with you for eternity."

"That's just it!" Arceus basically yelled, which for once actually startled Giratina, "They say the love me, but in reality they're just power-hungry fools!" "I wish anyone even a human would just rule with me and love me like a proper king should.

"You never know...You never know..."

**...Sinnoh...**

"Yo Jack! You comin' or what?" A teenage boy said.

Yeah hang on a sec, Jack said.

Jack, was your non-standard teenage boy, he would listen to old heavy metal bands instead of today's pop/rap music. And for the love of him can't find a girl to like him for him, not just what they want him to be. Jack, and his cousin Jacob, or Jake whichever way he likes to says it, were heading to the woods to just talk, get away from it all, and just hang out.

**...Hall of Origin...**

"That's it!" Arceus said emerging from her throne, "There just has to be someone out there", she transforms into her human form. To the guy's eye, Arceus would appear to be the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet, Silver-White hair, average height...And sets off to her first region of choice...Sinnoh.

When she arrives, she is in Jubilife City, and begins her walk of hope.

As she is walking through the town a man abruptly grabs her.

"Hello there pretty lady, we're gonna have ourselves some fun." He evilly said. Arceus is too paralyzed to say anything; all she can do in her form is just receiving the torture. He throws her into his truck and they head off...to the woods.

**...The Woods...**

Jake and Jack are sitting drinking soda on the bed of Jack's Ford Truck, while the radio is on playing the football game. "He's at the 30, to the 20, to the 10...Touchdown Chicago," the announcer said, "And the Chicago Bears beat the Green Bay Packers 21 to 14. Jack and Jake both scream out in joy as they are Bears fans, but while they're cheering, Jack heard what he thought was screaming further on in the woods.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Jack said.

"Hear what?" Jake said

"Screaming"

"Probably the radio"

"Probably not", Jack reaches in the back window and pulls out his M1 and sets off towards the scream.

**...Further on in the Woods...**

Jack was approaching the screaming and concurred it was in the clearing, and what he saw next terrified him. A beautiful girl, probably the best one he's ever seen with her amazing silver hair, was stripped down and handcuffed to a tree, while a muscular man was approaching her with a belt and a switchblade. The terror in her eyes was too much for Jack as he felt something overtake his body; he walked out into the man's view, aimed, fired, and watched the big man drop. Jack felt happy with himself, but he remembered why he did what he did. He approached the cuffed girl, who has even more terror in her eyes than before.

"Miss, are you oka..."

"NO! Stay away from me! I saw what you did to that man, why shouldn't I think you would do that to me?" The girl stated.

"Because I'm here to help you, now where are your clothes?" Jack asked, the girl motioned her head towards a muddy pile of girl clothing. Jack then motions toward the dead man, searches for a key and luckily finds one.

"Let me just...there." Jack said as the cuffs fell to the muddy floor. The girl immediately puts her clothes on and hurls herself towards Jack giving him a warm embrace. Jack was shocked but yet returned the embrace.

"What's your name?" Jack said.

The girl giggled, my name is Arce...um," she drifted for a little bit, Arcy...It's Arcy **(Are – See)**

"Arcy, I'm Jack. D-Do you have anywhere to go or stay?"

Arcy just shook her head. "No, I was just visiting before I was abducted."

"Oh, well then...W-would you like to live with me for a while?"

Arcy's face lit up with joy, "Sure!"

"Great, we better head back, my cousin, Jake, might be getting bored."

**...A few minutes later...**

"Why'd you do that?" Arcy stated.

"What?"

"End that man's life, you could've just called the cops" She replied.

_*Sigh* this is always is the part where I lose girls, my views on life._ Jack thought. "Because, he would eventually be set free and do everything over again, I did it so nobody else would be a victim."

Jack got the opposite response he was expecting, Arcy smiled at him and put her arm around his side, which he smiled back and put his arm around her shoulder as they approach the truck.

**...The Truck...**

"Jack! Where've you been man, and who's this chick?" Jake angrily exclaimed.

"Jake, this is Arcy, I found her in a…vulnerable position in the woods, so I helped and she'll be living with me." Jack explained.

"Do you know her elsewhere?" "No."

"You idiot, normally if you find someone in the woods, you probably shouldn't bring it home with you." Jake protested.

"Then that would explain all of your past girlfriends, Jake." Jack joked to which Arcy happily laughed in response.

"Shut up!" Jake said, "You owe me."

"Fine, just don't crash the truck and we're even." Jack proclaimed.

**...Sinnoh...**

The ride home was a half hour of paradise for Jack. He kept Arcy by his side all the way there as she fell asleep on his chest. Jack took the time to notice the looks of this mysterious woman. Her bright silver hair shined like a star in the moonlight, when he noticed her face it was, in his opinion, the perfect look, no blemishes, bags, just plain clear skin was like touching a fine cold pillow before you go to bed, but what filled Jack with wonder and curiosity, was her lips. They had the perfect shade of a mixture of white and slight gold. He wondered to himself what the kisses would feel, so he began to lean in, but stopped before they touched.

"True she's beautiful", Jack stated to himself, "But I don't know her like that; besides don't want to end a friendship before it starts.

Jake pulled in to his house drive, "Hey, thanks for hanging out one last time".

Jack became confused, "Last time?"

"Yeah. I'm moving to Sandgem tomorrow, so we won't really get to talk besides Facebook."

Jack just stayed silent and moved Arcy to the front passenger seat. "Well, see ya man."

"See ya."

With that Jack was off once again but what got to him was that he was pretty much alone now.

"That's it. I'm just by myself now. Nobody else to keep me company," he looked at Arcy, "How long is it going to last? Would she stay or just leave like everyone else...and how is she still asleep after all this? Man, Arceus must hate me now."

"No she doesn't Jack." Jack turned to see Arcy look at him with lazy eyes.

"And how would you know, that? And how much did you hear? Jack said.

"All of it." Arcy stated as she drifted back to sleep, "And to answer the first question, I have a feeling."

"Sure...we're almost to my place." Jack said, but Arcy was already out cold.

When Jack arrives he lays Arcy on the couch and takes a quick shower and puts his PJs on, and returned to pick up Arcy and put her in a guest bedroom. When Jack laid her down on the bed, she grabbed his hand in her sleep, but what surprised Jack was her grip, he couldn't move without moving her along the way.

*Sigh* fine, you win. Jack joked and pulled the cover to get in bed with Arcy, he began to fall asleep, but he woke when Arcy wrapped her arms around him, and rests her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart. Jack smiled at this and decided to join Arcy in her sleep.

But Arcy wasn't asleep as Jack had thought; she began to think to herself while listening to the soothing rhythm of his mortal heart beating. _"Sigh, he's been so nice to me since he had saved me, accepting my simplest wishes, he may prove to rule as my king. But...I need to know more if he should accept me as his queen, in time he should eventually prove to be worthy._ Arcy, or Arceus, fell asleep next to the man she hopes that will love her forever more.

**...The Next Morning...**

Jack woke up in the bed alone, "Go figure, just like always. Well, better make break-"Jack stopped as he could smell bacon and eggs, with raisin bread toast. He began to get up and notice all of Arcy's clothes were folded up on the front of the bed. "Heh, maybe this morning won't be so bad after all." Jack went to his room to notice that his dresser drawer was a little ravaged, but only the shirts drawer, Jack gets dressed and goes downstairs to see Arcy making toast wearing only a black t-shirt.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning Arcy" Jack almost passed out at the sight of her twirl herself around, his Punisher shirt almost like a dress, and what made Jack wonder if she was a fan of that was that shirt was at the bottom of the shirt drawer, and her silver hair shining in the light. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful goddess like girl...

"Ahem, my eyes are up here."

"Oh, Jack blushed; I can't get over how beautiful you look. You're one lucky girl."

_You don't know the half of it._ "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Jack stated, "Where do you want to go?"

"How about the movies?"

"Hmm, sure why not? What movie do you want to see?"

Arcy giggled, "It's a secret."

Jack sighed. _Probably another chick-flick, note to self: Bring Tissues._

Jack grew tired of how wrong he always was with Arcy; she didn't take him to a chick-flick, she took him to a new war movie that opened up. All this time Jack just stared at the girl whose eyes were glued onto the bloody images on screen, Jack couldn't help but notice: _It's almost like looking into a mirror._

The movie ended and Jack and Arcy left the movie hand in hand, which made Arcy and Jack feel more important in this.

"So..." Arcy stated, "Where to next?"

"How about the beach?"

"But I don't have a swimsuit."

"Oh yeah. Well, we can fix that."

After a half hour of shopping Jack bought the recommended beach clothing, along with some black swim trunks. As Jack was carrying this, he dropped them all when he saw Arcy in a White-Gold bikini."

Arcy noticed Jacks mouth was open a put her fingers on his chin to close it, "Am I really that cute?"

"Nah, you're just...gorgeous."

Arcy blushed as they left the store.

**...The Beach...**

The beach was surprisingly cool at this time, but Jack didn't mind, and neither did Arcy. After a few hours of walking and splashing each other, Arcy and Jack were right next to each other looking at the sunset.

"Wow" said Arcy starstruck, "I don't know if I've seen anything else more beautiful"

"I have Arcy, you."

Arcy continued to blush at is constant flirting, she never cared but she needed to find out more about this wonderful man.

"Jack?"

"Yah Arcy?"

"D-Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jacks heart begin to quicken its pace "No, I don't"

"Oh, Arcy smiled, _I think it's time._

"So what else do you want to do Arc—"

Jack was ripped out of the question as Arcy pulled Jack into a tight kiss, as soon as he noticed, he deepened the kiss, he finally felt the lips, in his opinion, they're better than the first take of drugs, and unlike drugs when you do it again the feeling doesn't go away...They break from the kiss with only a small string of saliva connecting them.

**...The house...**

The ride home was a wonderful yet oddly depressing time for Jack; he was kissed by the new girl of his dreams, but yet she just kept quiet with tears in her eyes, with what Jack assumed in worst case scenario...she didn't like it. But Arcy couldn't get over the fact that she kissed him, true she has been with other 'kings' in her perspective, but Jack is different to her, Jack was in her Point-Of-View...Perfect, the greatest man she ever encountered, and in her hopes, spends eternity with. They arrive home with a slight chill to the home rather than usual. They enter to find the home perfectly the same as the morning. The silence between Jack and Arcy is so strong; you could hear a pin drop. Arcy was the first to break the silence.

"You okay?"

"*Sigh*...Yeah."

She had a firm grip on his shoulder. "No you're not, what happened back there? Was the kiss too much? Did you not enjoy it? Did you think I'd not enjoy it...?"

She paused when she saw Jack's expression drop when she mentioned not enjoying the kiss. "You...you thought I didn't enjoy it?" "Why must you be so stupid enough to think that?!" Her tone got a bit more serious as she slapped him hard so hard a punch from all fists of a Machamp would feel like having a pillow tossed at your face, much to Jack's expectations as he immediately jerked his head back.

"Because...", he began, "…All my life, whenever someone said they loved me; when they said they wanted to be with me...It was either a sick joke, or they'd want to make their ex. Boyfriend's jealous and want them back...which always worked. All my life I felt like I was being played like a game in front of Arceus, while she and the other legendaries laughed at my pain. With you...I sadly felt the same."

Arcy immediately dropped her temper and regretted her words as she began to cry when she heard this..._Why does he have these impure thoughts? Does he not notice or care that someone truly cares for him, who wants to be with him, has false love blurred his image of someone perfect, is truly loving him?_

She puts both arms on him and kisses him another time, but this kiss was different, Jack somehow felt not only Arcy's emotions for him being poured down onto him like a waterfall, but felt his memories of past failed relationships be erased as the kiss progressed. Slowly, without Jack knowing, Arcy remade HIM not in an act of jealousy but an act of true love...They break the kiss in need of oxygen, once it was restored Arcy felt Jacks arms break out of her grasp and go around her back in a warm embrace, Arcy looked at Jack who had tears on his face.

"Now do you see?" Arcy began, "How much you mean to me as a person I love, not just another woman of your past."

"Woman of my past?"

Arcy smiled as she rested her head on Jacks chest and slowly began to drift off, Jack decided to take her to her room, with her arms and legs wrapped around him in an almost bear hug, Jack decided to shower in the morning and fell asleep with Arcy who began to loosen her grip.

_Good, Arcy thought, I at least had him truly proclaim love, but I'll need one last thing to do before I truly know he is ready to be my king...to be my mate_...

**...The next morning...**

Jack woke to see his beautiful girlfriend, Arcy, asleep next to him with a smile on her goddess like face. Jack emerged from the bed with the taste of Arcy's lipstick on his own lips; to him it tasted like the greatest meal he had ever eaten. He also noticed that he had her scent on him; to him it was like fresh blueberries, grapes, strawberries, and bananas all in one. Jack was almost hypnotized by Arcy's hypnotic aroma. As he left, Arcy opened one eye and simply said: "It's time."

As Jack entered the shower, he turned the water on and as he's cleaning himself he picks up a fruitful scent.

"Arcy?"

"Yeah"

"Um...What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be nice if I would join you. Can I?"

"Oh, um...Sure, why not?"

Jacks mouth immediately dropped when he saw Arcy stripped down in front of him. He was immediately hypnotized by this girl's perfect...slim...curvy figure. Arcy immediately noticed that Jack liked what he saw. _Perfect, this is his defining moment. If he chooses to mate, we will then rule as king and queen. If not...I don't even want to think about that._

"So," Arcy lustfully said as she swayed her hips as she approached Jack, "You like?"

Jack gave Arcy a lustful smirk. "Can't you tell?"

Arcy gave him a lustful look, while noting the erection, which almost made Jack pass out. "Oh yeah, just wanted to hear you say it." She said as she walked up to Jack in the shower and kissed him.

Jack was in paradise. Kissing this wet beauty in _HIS_ shower was just incredible to him. But…he then noticed a slight problem.

"Arcy?"

"Yes?" She said disappointed at the separation.

"You know…I don't think this is the best spot to do this."

Arcy smiled again. "Where to?"

"My Room?"

"Carry me?" she said in a joking manner, which he happily obliged.

Jack carried Arcy to his room and instantly when he set her down, she kissed him with force, with some love. Jack returned it with just as much force and shortly after broke the kiss and drifted to her neck and nibbled on the skin along with loving kisses which made her moan in pleasure. He drifted down further and reached her full breasts, he started by licking around her right nipple and alternating to the left as they both gotten hard by the touch as Arcy moaned loud in self-enjoyment. She gasped in pleasure as he began to nibble and suck on her delicate soft flesh.

"Yes" Arcy moaned, "Yes, keep going. Make me yours."

Jack continued to pleasure Arcy as he drifted lower with a trail of kisses as he kissed her belly button which made Arcy giggle at the touch. Arcy's pleasure kept rising as he got closer to her leaking sweet spot. Jack noticed this and decided to mess with her slightly. He began to kiss up her thigh and just before he got to her pussy he would switch to the other leg. Arcy almost smacked Jack for messing with her but didn't as she felt him hit her sacred area. She gasped as she felt him lick an outline of her pussy and gently kiss it. She immediately arched her back as she felt his tongue enter her pussy and lick around her inner walls. She kept it up a few more minutes and gave out a loud moan as she pulled Jack's face in and had her orgasm. Jack came back up and Arcy gave him a big loving kiss as she tasted her juices on his tongue.

"My turn." Arcy said as she dropped between Jack's legs. She began to grab Jack's penis and gently pulled it as Jack shivered in pleasure. She then licked the tip as she favored the salty taste of Jack's pre-cum, Arcy then put the head in her mouth as Jack shuddered in pure pleasure. As she began to take more in she was licking it like a popsicle. Jack was gasping at the goddess-like woman giving him a hummer. "Arcy, I-I'm-" Jack couldn't finish as had his orgasm in Arcy's mouth, and to his surprise, swallowed it all. Arcy looked at him with loving eyes and asked one simple question: "Are You Ready?"

With that Arcy laid back on the bed with her legs spread just waiting for her King to claim her. Jack took the invitation as he crawled up to her and kissed her as he pressed his penis into her, making them both each other's. Arcy moaned and shivered as she felt him inside her. Jack decided to add to the pleasure as he began to massage her breasts and sucking the nipples in-between. Arcy was in her own small fantasy land, true she'd been with others in her time, but this one was giving her his full service, without even thinking of himself. She was brought out as she felt her orgasm rising.

"I-I'm about to-" Arcy began

"No, my love" Jack cut in, "Lets go together."

Soon after that was said the two had their orgasms together. They noticed they still had a good day to kill, so they decided to sleep in. Just before Jack fell asleep Arcy asked him something, more like a request.

"Rule with me as my King, forever more."

Jack was slightly confused but answered the best he could: "Forever, my Queen."

As Jack fell asleep. He failed to notice in one second Arcy's eyes glowing and the next, them not in his room.

…**Hall Of Origin…**

Jack woke up with a slight jolt as he noticed he wasn't in his room anymore, but in a temple sort of area. Once he got up, he heard Arcy's voice, but it sounded more angelic and an add of echo.

"Arcy? Where are you?"

"Here." With that she materialized in front of him, wearing a unique cloth. (**Think of what the Goddesses wore in the original Clash of the Titans)**

"Um…no need to be rude but…where are we?"

"I understand your confusion, let me start with this: I'm not Arcy."

"You're…not?"

"No…well…kinda. Let me just show you." With that Arcy transformed into Jack creator, the creator of everything: Arceus.

Jack fell back and by the look was extremely terrified at the sight. "A-A-Arceus? What did-what-?" Jack just sat down and began mumbling pointless questions and answers to himself. Arceus noted this as a sign of fear. And what happens when people have fear in them…they run. She obviously didn't want that. With that, she transformed into Arcy and approached Jack.

"Please, my love, calm down."

"I-It's fine, just give me a second to take it all in…to think on what to do from here."

Arceus grew nervous as Jack kept silent for a while and noted the didn't move a muscle since he last spoke. She began to believe that Jack was ignoring her and she began to break down.

"I-I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have brought you here…listen…if you-" Arceus began but was cut of as Jack rushed up to her and kissed her on the lips. Which left a slightly confused Arcy wondering what was with the sudden mood swing.

"I've thought it…and like I said: I'll rule with you forever more as your King, my Queen."

Arcy shed a tear of joy at these words. She finally did it, she truly found someone to rule with as King/Queen for ever more…and the rest, as they say…is history.

And there it is, sorry if the ending is rushed, I'm really tired. But on the positives, I hope you enjoy the story. Please post your reviews and if you want, give me an idea for another story. True I have tons now, but the world never fails to interest me. This is J-Eazy signing off. 


End file.
